Reunited at last
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have visited Chicago for the weekend to go and see "A Very Potter Musical". But when Darren and Blaine meet, what is the connection they seem to have? What will come of their meeting? And what the hell is a Hufflepuff, anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay, I present to you the first chapter of my first fanfiction. This is a Glee/AVPM crossover story. This will have multiple chapters, I am just not sure how often I will be able to update, so please bare with me. I will kindly accept any form of prompts as I have been known to get seriously bad cases of writer's block. I would also appreciate reviews as I am not sure if my writing is actually any good. I hope you enjoy this anyway. There will be a little back story in future chapters as to why they decided to see the show and what the hell they were doing in Chicago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the awesomeness that is Starkid (although they are both on my to-do list) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at his excited boyfriend and let out a giggle.<p>

Kurt was excitedly tying his Hufflepuff tie while Blaine tied his shoelaces.

The hotel room they had stayed in smelt vaguely like wet towels, and there was an obvious attempt to cover the smell with some sort of fruity air-freshener.

"I am so excited, I mean... I know it is just a play, but I have heard amazing things about it." Kurt was so excited; he had to try incredibly hard not to continue to ramble. Blaine thought it was adorable.

"I know, and apparently that Darren Criss is quite attractive, some might even say... _sexy_."

Blaine gave a wink and Kurt blushed. Kurt blushed very easily and, as much as Blaine hated to admit it, he thought it was the most adorable, yet arousing thing he had ever seen. And he occasionally used his charm to his advantage, just to see Kurt that crimson shade that he loved.

Neither boy had ever actually seen Darren, so neither knew what he looked like. Blaine was just referring to rumours he had hear.

Blaine had left his hair un-gelled today, as he knew that Kurt liked it this way, and was dressed in casual attire, (A white v-neck with black skinny jeans and a red cardigan.) which was to be expected as it was the weekend. The only thing different about him was the Gryffindor tie he had on.

The boys had decided that full on costumes would be too much, but Kurt decided that he had the perfect outfit to wear with his Hufflepuff tie, (A black, long sleeved t-shirt, black skinnies and a pair of yellow vans.) so they decided that ties would be appropriate for the viewing.

The boys were finally ready to go, and wasted no time getting out of the building and into the car. Kurt tripped over his feet a few times, but luckily Blaine was there to catch him.

The drive was intense and there was excitement in the air. The boys didn't talk much; Kurt just quietly hummed the tunes to an assortment of Broadway numbers. Blaine was absolutely fine with this. He loved the sound of Kurt's voice, even if he was just audible.

When the boys got to the theatre, Kurt was overwhelmed by the excitement. There was the sound of chatter coming from the crowd who were waiting to be seated and the faint sound of music was playing from speakers in the theatre foyer.

The doors to the auditorium opened and there was a rush to get in and seated. People were opening various bags of food (although this was not allowed) and talking to their fellow theatre-goers.

Blaine and Kurt walked in, hand in hand and found two seats close to the front, about three rows back. Kurt was bouncing up and down excitedly like a child waiting for a gift. Blaine just laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek which immediately made him stop bouncing and duck his head to try and hide the blush that has appeared on his face.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and a voice came over the speakers.

Kurt was listening intently, but Blaine didn't really hear what was being said, all he could think about was how beautiful Kurt looked in the dim light.

The lights then went completely dark and the music began.

A spot light appeared on a boy in the middle of the stage who was sitting on a suitcase, and as soon as his face was visible, both Blaine and Kurt froze.

Neither boy could believe what they were seeing. And apparently Darren had noticed them as well, because the look of shock on his face mirrored that on Blaine's.

Literally.

'_So that's what Blaine meant when he said Darren was se... Attractive'_ was all Kurt could really think.

The boys looked identical. And they seemed to just stare at each other until someone in the curtains hissed at Darren who snapped out of it and started to sing.

Blaine was in shock and, unable to believe what he just saw, decided to leave the theatre and go to the bathroom.

Kurt watched him leave, and was worried. Yes, they looked incredibly similar, but why was Blaine so affected by it? He decided he should leave Blaine alone and continue watching the show.

Blaine made his way to the bathroom and, once there, splashed his face with water.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a little while.

"Pull it together Blaine, it can't be him. Not after all this time. It just can't..."

When he returned to the auditorium and sat down Kurt grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

This seemed to shock Darren as he froze for a second and forgot his line. He quickly recovered, but both Kurt and Blaine noticed.

At the end of the show the boys stood outside, waiting to get their programs signed by the cast. Kurt was wiping his eyes with a tissue from the 'happy tears' that he had acquired during the last few scenes.

He was humming the tune to 'Not Alone' and Blaine started to sing along.

"Because Baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing..."

Kurt was smiling like an idiot as Blaine turned and grabbed Kurt's hand. There were a few adoring looks from the people closest to them, but Blaine wasn't singing too loudly so not too many people actually noticed. He let go of Kurt's hand and then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as the latter began to blush and duck his head.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and continued to sing, barely audible, ignoring the ruckus around him.

That was until he heard a cough behind him and was tapped on the shoulder.

He let go of Kurt and turned around to come face to face with Darren who was staring at him in disbelief.

The boys didn't seem to be able to speak, they just stood there.

Joey (Richter) who happened to be watching noticed something wasn't quite right, so he walked over to them.

"Hey, Darren you okay?" He asked. Darren snapped out of it and nodded his head, still looking slightly dazed.

Kurt noticed who Joey was and, while trying to control his 'fangirl-ness', asked Joey if Darren normally acted this way.

"Nah, he is usually pretty cool, I don't know what has gotten into him."

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement.

"Um, if you'll excuse us, we'll just be outside." Blaine announced.

He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and attempted a re-assuring look.

And with that, Kurt was left looking just as confused as Joey.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am not thrilled about the title of this. Any suggestions. I kinda suck at naming stories. Your suggestion would be greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So this is the second chapter. I am not sure whether I like it or not but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Glee nor do I own the awesomeness that is Starkid.**

"Umm, so you wanted to talk?" Asked Blaine.

He felt very bad for leaving Kurt in there alone, but there was a sense of urgency in Darren's voice when he had asked to speak to Blaine alone that he couldn't ignore.

Darren nodded, but didn't say anything. He just kept looking at Blaine, and it was beginning to become uncomfortable. It was like looking into a mirror. Besides the fact that Darren had stage make up on, they looked exactly the same.

Darren finally gave an awkward cough, the first sound to come from him since they had left the theatre foyer.

"Ah, yes. Well I guess I should introduce myself first. Darren Criss."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine reached out his hand and Darren, after a slight hesitation, took it.

"I know..." _What?_ _How did Darren know his name?_ "I have been looking for you for years. Umm, well... I know this is going to sound weird, and a little... uh... creepy. But, well... I am your brother."

Darren gave another awkward laugh and reached his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Blaine froze completely, and paled slightly. He really didn't know what to say. He had imagined this happening so many times in so many different ways, but never had he imagined it like this.

"You were adopted, right? At birth?"

Blaine nodded, still in shock, but slowly coming to his senses.

"Well, so was I. I wanted to find out where I was from, who my real parents were, if I did have siblings... those sorts of things. And I found you, you're name. I found out I had a twin. So, naturally I began looking and, when I googled you, I found you. At Dalton. The lead singer of the Warblers. I had planned on coming to find you, but I have been so busy with the play and all, that I guess I just pushed it to the back of my mind."

Blaine had begun to feel tears form, and was trying in vain to hold them in, but it wasn't working. He couldn't believe he had a brother. So Darren did what he felt was appropriate, he hugged him.

Blaine was a little bit shocked at first, but soon returned the hug. It lasted quite long, but there was something to it. Not something romantic, or something awkward, but something brotherly. It was as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Just then, Kurt and Joey walked out to find the boys after deciding that Kurt had 'fan-boyed' enough.

Blaine's blank expression had already turned into a slight smile by the time the boys had come out.

"It's you, it's actually you. I always knew I had a brother, but you are actually here in front of me."

Blaine was now wearing a face-splitting smile, the initial shock finally wearing off.

Kurt loved seeing Blaine like this, it made him feel good himself. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Joey obviously had similar feeling about Darren. Although he was pretty sure that Joey and Darren were just friends, Joey obviously cared, and was also glad to see his friend so happy.

Blaine noticed that Kurt and Joey had joined himself and Darren, and immediately struck up a conversation about how good the show was.

A little bit into the conversation, Blaine intertwined his hand with Kurt's and kissed Kurt on the cheek, which for some reason seemed to make Darren and Joey act strangely. It wasn't like they were uncomfortable with Blaine and Kurt being gay, but neither Kurt nor Blaine could quite figure out what the emotion behind both boys eyes was.

If Blaine didn't know any better, he would have said it was... jealousy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier that day<span>_

"_Darren, I don't think anyone should find out about this okay? Not even the cast. The last thing we need right now is everyone thinking that there is something going on between us..."_

"_But there is something going on between us... isn't there?"_

"_Of course there is..." Joey said in a soothing tone as he wrapped his arms around Darren's waist._

"_I just, don't want things to be weird. I mean, the guys don't even know that we are gay, let alone together. I care about you too much to let me come between you and our friends."_

"_I guess you're right." Darren said, over-dramatizing the exasperated sigh that he let out but smiling to make sure it was obvious that he was joking._

"_Oh don't be like that." Joey said with a little giggle, giving Darren a quick peck on the nose._

"_Now come on, the others are waiting for us inside."_

* * *

><p>Kurt finished squishing the last of his clothes into his overnight bag and then slumped on the bed in the middle of the room.<p>

Blaine emerged from the bathroom, both hands full of different hair products.

Blaine shoved them into another bag and then laid down on the bed next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So, did you get his number?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knew who he was talking about straight away and nodded.

"Yeah, he said once he is done with the show we can meet up again and catch up on what we missed."

"That's going to be an incredibly long conversation." Kurt said with a hint if sarcasm.

Blaine gave a slight giggle.

"I knew you were adopted and all, but you never told me you had a brother." Kurt said this cautiously as he stood up from the bed.. He knew that he could be hitting a tender memory or something, and he wanted to make sure Blaine was okay.

"Well, I didn't really know. I mean, I knew that there was a possibility that I had a brother, but I had no idea I had a twin."

"Well, as long as you are happy. I am glad you found him." Kurt said with a soft smile.

"We should get going, if we are going to get back to Dalton."

"But I like it here, it's nice and quiet and we get to be alone." Kurt said with a whiney voice. He then pouted and Blaine couldn't resist getting up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine said as he stared into Kurt's perfect blue eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled his goofy smile again.

Just then Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Wes:** Hey Blaine, How is everything going. When do you think you guys will be back tonight?

Blaine read the text, and looked confused. Normally Wes wasn't too concerned with Blaine's where abouts.

**Blaine:** About five, why?

**Wes:** No reason. The guys were just wondering when you'd be back and got me to ask.

Something didn't seem right, but Blaine decided to ignore it.

He gave Kurt a peck on the cheek and the escorted him out of the room, grabbing the bags and flipping of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you weren't expecting the JoeyDarren thing... I honestly wasn't expecting it either. This thing writes itself.**

**Reviews would be appreciated and prompts are always good.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay, so this chapter was actually pretty fun to write. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or Starkid... but that would be totally awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Warblers... please calm down."<p>

Wes attempted to control the group of hormone crazy, full-of-alcohol Warblers, but wasn't having too much luck.

Wes and David had planned to throw a birthday party for Kurt, but the Warblers had decided that, rather than wait, they would start the party without Kurt and Blaine. They weren't supposed to know that it was Kurt's birthday, but Wes may or may not have over heard Blaine and Kurt's conversation on Thursday afternoon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey beautiful" Blaine said with a smirk on his face as he leant on the doorframe of Kurt's room.<em>

_Kurt looked up from his homework and blushed slightly at his boyfriend standing in the doorway._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?"_

_Blaine didn't say anything, but walked over to Kurt and revealed a bunch of pink flowers and a blue envelope. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and then sat on Kurt's bed, beside the desk._

_Kurt looked at Blaine surprised, and then opened the envelope._

_He pulled out a card and two tickets to some sort of play or musical. Kurt began to read the card._

_**Dear Kurt,  
>You are beautiful and amazing and just... just... well. I don't know if there is a word to describe you. Anyway, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, you deserve it.<br>I really hope you like my gift.  
>Love from Blaine xoxo *<strong>_

_Kurt looked up at Blaine, and smiled. Blaine gestured towards the tickets, and Kurt took a closer look._

_**Admit One: A Very Potter Musical  
>11<strong>__**th**__** April 2009****_

_Kurt's face lit up, as did Blaines._

"_Blaine, how did you... when are we... what?"_

_Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt on the cheek with a giggle._

"_It's about a three hour drive, but seeing as we get off school early tomorrow (It was a teacher free day) I thought that we could drive up. I have already got us a hotel room; we can stay overnight and see the show on Saturday." Blaine said with an accomplished smile._

"_I would love that Blaine. Oh, gosh... I have to start packing."_

_He gave Blaine one last peck on the cheek and then escaped to his cupboard and told Blaine that he should probably go and pack as well._

"_And Blaine?"_

"_Yes Kurt?"_

"_Could you maybe not tell anyone that it is my birthday this weekend? I would rather not be bombarded with birthday hugs and punches tomorrow before we leave." Kurt finished with a giggle._

"_Sure, anything for you babe." Blaine then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and left the room._

_Wes quickly ducked behind a pillar in the hall to hide himself as Blaine left the room smiling. So, it was Kurt's birthday? Well... he knew what he had to do._

* * *

><p>Wes checked his watch. It said it was 4.45 so he knew that the boys wouldn't be far away.<p>

Knowing Blaine, and the way he drove when Kurt was in the car, they would probably be a little late but that was okay. Wes could picture the two right now. The pair was most likely singing along to the radio, Kurt staring out the window, and Blaine keeping his eyes on the road for the most part but occasionally stealing a glance over at Kurt.

Wes was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of something breaking and momentarily continued his earlier job of trying to calm his fellow Warblers.

* * *

><p>"Just dance, gonna be okay, da do do..." Blaine and Kurt were singing at the top of their lungs and neither boy seemed to mind.<p>

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, who was slightly flushed from putting so much effort into his singing. Blaine actually thought it was kinda... hot. The way Kurt's Adam's apple moved when he strained his neck to punch the notes out, Blaine almost got too carried away. Luckily his eyes moved back to the road before anything bad happened.

The song ended and Kurt slouched back in his seat to catch his breath. Blaine sat back a little, but kept his eyes fixed in the road. The last thing he needed was an accident. Concentrating isn't the easiest thing to do when you have a hot, panting boyfriend sitting next to you.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, but he was determined to keep his eyes on the road.

"Hey Kurt, can you grab my phone out of my pocket, I think I just got a text."

Kurt reached over and put his hand in Blaine's pocket. It took all of Blaine's self control to not react to the feeling of Kurt hand so close to his leg, but he managed to hold out.

"It's from Wes. It says 'Hey Blaine. Are you going to be long? Just wondering. When you get here meet me in the choir room and bring Kurt.' And then there is a smiley face on the end."

Kurt looked confused, and Blaine knew that his face was mirroring the confusion.

"Text back saying that we're about 10 minutes away."

Kurt began texting, and then paused before speaking.

"What do you think they actually want?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Wes is up to something."

* * *

><p>"Darren, Come on. I know it sucks, but we will just wait until the show is over and then we can tell everyone. I just don't want you to feel awkward around show time."<p>

Joey un-wrapped his arms from Darren's waist and sat on the bed. He had always liked Darren's bedroom. It was just so... Darren. There were multiple instruments lying around, plus a piano down in the corner. It had a warm feel to it, a maroon feature wall and maroon and white furniture.

The desk that Darren normally did homework at was made from wood and had been painted white. There were various bits of paper surrounding the laptop that was in the middle, as well as a few pens, pencils and other stationary. The pin board above it had notes and photos all over it. Most of the photos were of Darren and Joey, which made the latter smile whenever he walked in and saw it.

"I know. Well, can I at least tell Blaine?"

"But you just met him. You don't even know for sure if he is your brother."

"We look exactly the same." Darren sat on the bed next to Joey and let out an exasperated sigh. Joey put his arm around the boy and laid them down so that Darren's head was on Joey's chest.

"Nah, I think you're sexier." Both boys chuckled and Blaine blushed a little, feeling grateful that Joey couldn't see his face. "But I do think that it would be worth getting a blood test. And of it turns out he is your brother, than why not. Or even if not, and you two decide to stay friends, I suppose he can know. I mean, I don't think he will mind. He does have a boyfriend of his own."

Darren e gave one last sigh and then nuzzled his head into Joey's chest. They normally wouldn't be so close at Darren's place, but everyone else was out, so why not? They decided to just enjoy the moment listening to the soft music playing in the background.

The boys were woken by a knocking at the door. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms and neither really wanted to get up to see who it was but they knew they had to.

Darren let out a disgruntled noise as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hello, are you Darren Criss?"

The person at the door was quite short and had beachy, blonde hair. He was wearing suit pants and a white button down shirt. His nametag said 'Paul' and Darren supposed that he worked at the apartment complex. (This was quite a high end one, sort of like a hotel.)

"Ah Yes, that would be me." Darren said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You have some friends waiting for you and, ah..." he looked down at the notepad in his hand. "Joey?"

Joey gave a nod and Darren told Paul that he would be down stairs in a second.

Darren quickly walked over to the mirror and attempted to smooth down his curls before he was interrupted with hands curling around his waist.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck.

They looked into each other's eyes and both giggled at the same time.

"The others are waiting, we should go." _No we shouldn't, we should stay here and make out._

"Maybe, or maybe they can wait a little longer." Joey smirked and then leant in to kiss Darren.

The kiss was gentle at first, but became more passionate quite quickly. Darren ran his hands through Joey's hair and kissed back hungrily. Before they got any further Joey's phone buzzed and the two broke apart, Darren turning back to the mirror to try and fix any obvious signs that they had been kissing.

**Lauren: **Joey, where are you and Darren? You are taking forever –Lauren

Joey quickly replied with a 'coming' and the two rushed out the door, while Joey tried to fix his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>* I am so not impressed with this. It is WAY too illiterate for Blaine, but I guess it will have to do.<strong>

**** This date was the Saturday Show that they did of Harry Potter the Musical (back when it was called that.) I put the name as 'A Very Potter Musical' because not everyone is aware of the name problems that they had. I also know that it would probably not say 'Admit One' nor would there be a lack of the show time and the theatre adress, but I did the best I could.**

**I quite like this chapter :) I also researched how far away Dalton is from UofM so you know that the time they were said to be in the car is fact :D**

**I would really appreciate reviews and any prompts you might have.**

**Thankyou for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of a 'fill-in'. I am really looking forward to the next chapter though. I would like to say thankyou to a few people for their reviews.**

**abraniac  
>MrsJRichter<br>AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious  
>BornLucky101<strong>

**These people have left the sweetest reviews. I really do appreciate it guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Starkid or Harry Potter**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Joey and Darren were standing in the lift hand in hand both wearing the same goofy smiles. They knew it was risky holding hands, but neither could resist. And if they let go just before the doors open, they would have nothing to worry about.<p>

The lift was chrome silver and looked quite new.

Joey gave Darren one last peck on the lips and then released his hand as the lift slowed and came to a stop. The doors opened and the boys stepped out into the lobby. The lobby had a very modern feel to it. The decor was black and white with a few spots of red here and there. Darren had always loved it.

They were soon greeted by a large group of people, but rather than the usual 'hey' and 'how are you?' they were greeted by suspicious looks and a few whispers.

The boys looked at each other and then realised that there were obvious signs of a make-out. (Slightly bruised lips, messy hair, etc.) They both simultaneously tried to make themselves look more presentable, but their efforts seemed to have been to no avail.

Lauren wore a mischievous smile but both Joey and Darren decided to ignore.

"So..." Darren said, slightly awkward. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were all going to go to my place to watch the Harry Potter movies to celebrate before our last show tomorrow tonight. But if you two had other pl..."

"No, a movie sounds good." Darren cut Lauren off. She had obviously caught on to something, and Darren didn't like the thought of that at all.

The group began to leave the lobby, Darren and Joey tagging along on the back. They gave each other a quick smile before becoming consumed by the conversations within their group of friends.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt pulled into the Dalton Academy car park at about 5pm and let out a sigh. Although they were glad to be back at Dalton, there was something about having the weekend to themselves that the both of them loved.<p>

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, which had been intertwined with his since Kurt had replaced the phone into Blaine's pocket. He got out of the car, and then walked around to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt blushed slightly and step out, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

After retrieving their bags from the boot of Blaine's car and sending a quick text to Wes, the two boys linked their spare hands together again and headed towards the welcoming entrance of Dalton Academy.

Dalton was a rather large school, with incredible architectural detail. Kurt had fallen in love with it the moment he saw it. Blaine pushed open the front door with his elbow and the two boyfriends took in a deep breath as they stepped into the entrance hall.

The entrance hall wasn't as large as it looked, but the large arched windows that were placed along the walls made the space look open and big. The decor was mainly shades of brown, although there were a few 'Dalton' cushions on a couch and a red throw rug was folded over the bag of an armchair.

The boys walked upstairs to their room, stopping briefly at the foot of the stairs, remembering the day they had met there. It seemed to be a habit of theirs to stop in that same place, whenever they walked on those stairs. The shared a smile, and Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek as the continued to ascend the staircase.

Once in their room, the boys put their bags away and then left the room and made their way to the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Guys seriously, please settle down. We don't need anything else to break. Just... get ready to hide. They should be here any..."<p>

Buzz

Blaine: Hey, just arrived. Taking the bags up to our dorm. Will be at choir room shortly. –B

"Guys, they are here. Okay... everyone get into your positions."

Wes walked to the choir room doors and went to open them, but paused and turned on heel to look at the choir room. It actually didn't look too bad. There were red and blue streamers and balloons, a 'Happy Birthday Kurt" banner about s fireplace which had a pile of presents of various shapes and sizes in front of it.

He gave a proud smile and then stepped just outside the room so he could greet Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they want?" Kurt asked.<p>

"I'm not sure." Blaine shrugged. He didn't know what Wes was up to, but he had a feeling that it involved David and the other Warblers.

As the boys rounded the last corner, they were confronted by an excited Wes.

Wes walked them to the door, trying to stay casual.

"So, how was the trip?" He asked, very suspiciously.

"It was wonderful. It was very sweet of Blaine." Kurt said, giving Blaine's hand a slight squeeze.

"Mhmm..." Wes acknowledged as they reached the door.

Wes opened it and there was an immediate uproar.

"SURPRISE!" The Warblers all yelled out.

Initially Kurt was frozen with shock. He couldn't really move as he took in the room decorated for a party. But eventually the look of shock on his face turned into a huge grin.

"So this is what you were up to?" Blaine asked.

Wes smiled and David walked over to the boys.

"So, what do you think Kurt? It was mine and Wes's idea." David said sounding very proud and accomplished.

"I love it. But... how did you know it was my birthday? Blaine did you..."

"I have my ways. I have been told that I am quite good at eavesdropping." Wes said with a malicious smirk.

Kurt laughed, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and then released Blaine's hand so he could go and speak with some of the other Warblers.

* * *

><p>The credits on the screen rolled as 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone' finished.<p>

There were pillows, blankets and people all over the living room of Lauren's house.

Joey and Darren were getting quite close, and the whole room had noticed, though no one said anything. They were leaning on each other, sided by side.

Lauren got up to change the movie.

"Do we need more drinks and popcorn?" Asked Brian.

There was a murmur and Brian then went ahead and refilled the bowls with popcorn and the cups with soda.

"Dude, I think this is it... I think we should tell them. They are our friends. I am sure they'll understand." Darren said to Joey, barely audible.

"You know what? I think you're right. I mean, how bad could it be?"

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that my description of Dalton is probably wrong, but that is how I see it when I read about Dalton, so yeah.<strong>

**Hmm... Not sure how impressed with this chapter I am. What did you think? I really, really like reviews :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Firstly, I would like to say thank you so, so much to all of the people who have taken the time to read and review my story. I really didn't expect the response that I got.**

**Second, I wrote a kiss into this. I am a little unsure about it, but keep in mind that I have never written a kiss before, so this might be a tad dodgey.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank Reveena from facebook for assisting me with the selection of the song. I know there aren't many lyrics written, but it is 'Big Jet Plane' by Angus and Julia Stone.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee, Starkid or 'Big Jet Plane'. This is simply my portrayal of the characters and actors from the previously stated things.**

* * *

><p>Brian (Rosenthal) returned to the group with the drinks and food, and Lauren sat back down after changing the disc in the DVD player.<p>

Some of the group had changed into pyjamas and everyone seemed even more spread out than before. Bonnie was laying against A.J's chest on the couch and Dylan was on the end of the couch. Darren and Joey were on the floor side-by-side, sitting on a few pillows, backs against the couch for support, although they were leaning into each other more than the couch. Jaime, Devin and Joe (Walker) were on the ground a little further forward than Darren and Joey. Each had their own sleeping bag and were laid on their stomachs, chatting quietly. Lauren was in an armchair that was next to the big couch.

The room was quite spacious, and painted in neutral tones, all except one wall which was painted a purple colour. The furniture was mis-matched and looked antique.

"Hey guys, um… Darren and I will be two seconds, we need to go and… talk?" Joey said quickly and unsurely, standing from his spot on the floor.

Joey and Darren had been acting strangely the whole night, but before anyone could say anything, Lauren gave the whole group a stern look before turning to the boys.

"That's fine, take all the time you need. We can wait."

There was something knowing in Lauren's voice and neither Darren nor Joey liked that. They couldn't quite tell, but they had a feeling that she knew something.

Joey grabbed Darren's hand, which received a few confused looks from their friends and a smirk from Lauren, and then pulled the curly haired boy up and whipped him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Joey said comfortingly, obviously concerned about Darren's feelings.

The hallway was dimly lit, and all Joey could really think about was the way Darren looked so incredibly sexy in the low lighting. It took every ounce of strength he had for him to not pounce on top of the boy.

"Well… yeah. I mean, think about it. It means no more hiding our feelings. Why shouldn't we be able to sit in that room, and watch the movie cuddled up? I mean, Bonnie and A.J. do it and they aren't even dating." Darren said, initially with a reluctant tone, but growing in confidence.

Joey was a little shocked at the look in his boyfriend's eyes. It was as if Darren longed for it.

"Well, as long as you are ready, I'm okay with it." Joey said with a warm smile.

Darren's eyes seemed to sparkle, even in the lowly lit hallway. Joey couldn't contain himself any longer and leant in for a kiss.

His hands immediately wrapped around Darren's waist and Darren's moved around Joey's neck accordingly. Both boys seemed to melt into the kiss simultaneously. Darren opened his mouth slightly and Joey was happy to oblige, gently exploring the inside of Darren's mouth with his tongue. Joey reluctantly pulled away after about ten seconds, letting his kiss linger on Darren's lower lip for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"So, you ready?" Darren asked, seeming slightly flustered as he straightened his pyjama shirt.

"Well, if it gets me a reaction like that, then absolutely." Joey said with a wink.

The boys untangled themselves from each other, and Joey grabbed Darren's hand, leading him back into the room.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you guys up to?" Kurt said, walking over to the group of Warblers who were standing in a rough circle.<p>

Dwight was in the center, drinking an unidentified liquid Kurt assumed to be alcoholic. There was a loud "chug" chant going on as the boys excitedly watched. As Dwight finished the drink, there was a cheer and a few high-fives were exchanged.

Kurt removed himself from the group of tipsy warblers and went over to the food table. The table was set out with all sort of party food. (Lollies, chips, party pies, sausage rolls, etc.) He was careful to stay away from the soda, as he was sure it had been spiked.

He grabbed himself a hand full of lollies and walked over to a couch, sitting down gracefully. The boys in the middle continued to fill glasses with different drinks and handed them around, continuing the chants. Kurt actually found it quite amusing.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed a lolly from his own. He looked up to a smiling Blaine who gave him a wink and then sat down.

Kurt giggled and poked his tongue out. Blaine thought it was adorable. Actually, Blaine thought everything Kurt did was adorable.

Today Kurt was wearing skinny jeans, a white v-neck and black leather boots. He also had a light blue hooded jacket on, which was unlike him, but seeing as he was going to be in a car for three hours, his clothing decisions were a little more practical that morning. Blaine really liked seeing him in such casual, relaxed clothing.

The boys sat and watched the group in the middle for a while. Blaine then let out a sigh.

"I hope you liked your birthday weekend. I know it wasn't much, but I guess I just thought that it would be some time to spend wit…"

Blaine was cut off by a lolly being placed in his mouth.

"Oh, shush. I loved it, it was amazing. Just one question."

Blaine nodded cautiously chewing the lolly, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are you going to do about Darren? I mean, I think you should call him. You got his number right? And I am sure he won't mind. It's their last show like, tomorrow isn't it?

Blaine nodded again, deep in thought. Why shouldn't he? Darren was his brother after all, and he had a lot of questions to ask him.

"Okay, but after the party. This is time to celebrate you, and you only. Now come on. I'll go and get some music started… would you care to dance with me?"

Blaine stood and put out a hand bowing slightly as he said the last few words. Kurt took his hand and was led to the centre of the dance floor.

Blaine signaled to Wes to put some music on, and after some thought, he popped a CD into the player and the music began.

The familiar strumming of a guitar began, and Kurt's face lit up as he realized what song it was. It had played numerous times in the Lima Bean and it had become one of his favourites.

"Obviously, Wes knows more about us than he should." Blaine said with a slight giggle.

Kurt laughed and then took a step closer to Blaine, wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and the two boys began slowly swaying to the music.

The Warblers cleared the floor and the couple seemed to float to the middle unknowingly, too captivated by each other to notice the whispers and stares that were occurring amongst the other boys.

Blaine began singing softly, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder so that his breath tickled the latter boys ear.

"I want to hold him, I want to kiss him…" Blaine was barely audible, and only Kurt could hear him. He made a few tweaks to the lyrics to fit his situation but the message was coming across clear.

Kurt was blushing fiercely now, and Blaine placed a kiss on the countertenors cheek before returning his gaze to Kurt's eyes.

"Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane…" The boys sang in unison, never diverting their gaze.

As the song came to an end, there was a cheer from the Warblers. The couple were shaken out of their trance by the noise, and giggled as they released each other, immediately intertwining their hands.

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" Kurt was shocked when the group of Warblers yelled and jumped on top of him, almost sending him to the ground.

"Time for presents!" He heard David say.

They were a few _yeah's _heard, and Kurt made his way to the pile of presents near the fireplace.

Yep, this was definitely his best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I kinda left you with another Cliffhanger as to what happens with Joey and Darren.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought about the kiss... I need some help as I am fairly new to writing that sort of stuff.**

**I would love some prompts/ideas if anyone has any. I seem to get really bad writers block at the worst of times. I have about 30 unfinished stories in a notebook in my bedroom. They are things I began, but couldn't figure out how to continue.**

**Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Stay tuned :) Interaction between Blaine and Darren will be coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Short chapter is Short. I had a massive case of writers block while writing this so I apologise in advance at the weirdness of this chapter. I am not very happy with it but I guess that happens.****

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Starkid. I apologise for this abomination of a portrayal of the characters, but I try at least.

* * *

><p>When Joey and Darren re-entered the room, a hush enveloped the group.<p>

Darren seemed a little awkward and Joey squeezed his hand, trying to be re-assuring. He gave Darren a look which said 'are you sure?' which Darren replied to with a nod of his head.

"Guys..." Joey began, attempting to sound confident. "Darren and I, well... We have something we want to tell you."

There was a moment of silence, and then the room burst into laughter. The boys, still hand-in-hand, gave each other a confused look before Joey coughed to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying we..."

"We know. It's a little obvious. I mean, the late nights, the "dates that aren't dates", the flirting. You guys couldn't stop eyeing each other for most of our rehearsal time." Lauren said while trying to suppress her laughter.

Both of the boys in the doorway were shocked. Neither could move, and Darren's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words would come out.

"You guys are so naive." Bonnie laughed.

Joey then suddenly turned and brought Darren into a tight hug. He then pulled back just enough so he was looking Darren in the eyes, arms around his waist. He mouthed a thankyou and then placed a soft kiss to Darren's lip, the latter blushing for the first time in a long time.

The room erupted into applause, and the boys took their spots on the floor, this time Darren was snuggled against Joey's chest and Joey had his arms wrapped around Darren's body.

* * *

><p>"Oh, okay. Well, let him know I called, will you? And good luck for the show tonight... Bye."<p>

Blaine threw the phone to the end of his bed and laid back, letting out an exasperated sigh.

He had called Darren, wanting to know if they could meet up next weekend, and had gotten quite a surprise when Joey had answered the phone.

The conversation seemed awkward, and Joey seemed short of breath. But that wasn't anything to be suspicious about... right? Joey and Darren were friends. They _had_ been acting a little strange around each other the day Blaine and Kurt had been to see the show, but maybe they were just tired or something.

Blaine was taken out of his thoughts as Kurt rolled over in his bed and murmured something about not being able to drink anymore.

The party last night had gotten slightly out of hand, and Kurt seemed to have fallen victim to a spiked drink or two.

Blaine giggled at his boyfriend and climbed out of his own bed to join the hung-over boy in his. He carefully hopped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, placing a gentle kiss to the back of the countertenor's head.

Blaine let out a contented sigh and let the feeling of contact between him and Kurt take over. There was something about being snuggled up to Kurt like this, it made him feel safe and at home.

Honestly, Kurt and the small dorm they shared at Dalton was more of a home than he had ever had. His adopted parent's were nice, and he loved them just as much as they loved him, but his house never really felt like a home. It was where he lived, but it wasn't his home.

Kurt was his home.

And now he had Darren too, and he and Joey were sure to become friends, he could just tell. That was what his home was.

Kurt rolled back around, so he was now facing Blaine. He mumbled something, and nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest. The curly haired boy let out a giggle and then kissed Kurt's forehead.

Yep, this was definitely home.

* * *

><p>"Joey... not so... rough" Darren said in between moans.<p>

Joey pushed Darren onto the bed and then immediately leaned over the Darren, reconnecting his lips with Darren's neck. The latter's head spun as he was still incredibly tired from the late night the two had had last night with the rest of their friends.

Darren ran his fingers through Joey's hair and tugged a little, panting heavily.

Joey's lips move up and down Darren's neck, from his shoulder to his jaw line. Joey gave one final suck, leaving a hickey, before bringing his lips up to meet Darren's hungrily.

Joey rolled the boys onto their side and continued to kiss Darren, allowing the latter to take some of the dominance. Darren was happy to oblige and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, pulling him in closer.

The two boys tangled their legs together and Darren began to play with Joey's hair again.

Just then, Darren's phone buzzed. Joey sighed and, annoyed, rolled onto his back and reached over to the dresser next to Darren's bed.

Darren quickly busied himself, kissing Joey's neck.

"Hel...uh... Hello? This is Darren's phone. Joey here."

"_Uh, hi. This is Blaine, is Darren there?"_

There was a short silence as Joey moved the phone away and covered the mouth piece to let out a moan.

"Uh... he's a little busy at the mo...moment."

"_Oh, okay. Well, let him know I called, will you? And good luck for the show tonight."_

"Thanks. I'll let him know."

"_Bye."_

"Who was that?" Darren said, sitting up exhausted.

"Blaine, he wants to meet up this weekend."

Darren felt a sudden rush of guilt come over him.

"I'll be back." Darren stood up and grabbed the phone.

Joey let out a juvenile moan.

"But Darren..." He said like a three year old.

Darren stood up, but Joey grabbed him around the waist before he could walk away. He pulled Darren in close, placing a kiss to the boy's stomach.

"I was just beginning to have fun." His tone had changed from juvenile to seductive, and Darren had to use all his self control to push Joey away.

"Just give me two seconds... Please?"

"Oh... Alright." Joey pushed Darren playfully as he exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So... uh yeah. That is Chapter six.<strong>  
><strong>Again, not happy with how it turned out. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!<strong>

**Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things with chapter 7.**

**I apologise immensely for the dodgy reaction to the 'coming out' of Joey and Darren, and for denying you interaction between Darren and Blaine AGAIN!**  
><strong>It is coming... I promise.<strong>

**You can review if you like, and I would love some ideas/promts for times like this. Please, if you have any idea's on ways to improve the story line, I would very much appreciate them. Constructive criticism is more than welcome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am really not happy with my writing... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :P**

**Also, I have started a Klaine One-Shot thing called 'Klisse and Cuddles and Fluff, Oh My!' and would love some prompts. It is mostly Klisses, so the prompt should involve a kiss, but other than that go crazy. I would really appreciate it.**

**This chapter is quite short but yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Teenage Dream.**

* * *

><p>Darren stood in the Hallway of the apartment building and started looking through his contacts list for Blaine's number. The building was modern and matched the inside of the lobby. The walls were a charcoal grey colour, and the light fittings were red and white.<p>

"_Ring...ring...ring... Hello?"_

Darren took in a deep breath. Blaine is his brother. His Brother! Why was he getting so nervous?

"Uh hey, this is Darren. You called before?"

"_Oh, hey Darren..."_ Blaine said shyly. Darren could hear the hesitance in Blaine's voice.

"_Uh, yeah I called before. I just wanted to know if maybe, you might want to... I dunno, hang out or something?"_

"Yeah, that sounds totally awesome..." There was a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, still in show mode. One more to go and then it's over. Anyway, How about next weekend? That'll give me time to rehabilitate after the party that is sure to happen tonight after the show." Darren gave a chuckle, as did Blaine.

"_That sounds great... Where should we meet you?"  
><em>

"Uhh... How about the coffee shop that's on campus here? You can bring Kurt if you like and you guys could stay at my apartment with Joey and I overnight."

"_Yeah sure, sounds great_. _I'll go and ask him if he minds stepping away front he mound of homework in his room." _Blaine said laughing slightly at his own joke.

"Alright, well I'll see you then. If anything comes up just... text me I guess."

"_Sure. See you next weekend. Bye."_

"Bye Blaine."

The line went dead and Darren leant against the wall, sliding down it slowly. He just spoke to his brother. He has a brother.

The shock quickly wore off as he felt a body slide down next to him.

"So, what did he have to say that couldn't wait. I was just getting started?" Joey said, playfully elbowing Darren.

"He wants me to meet up and hang out next weekend. He and Kurt are going to take another trip up here. I said they could stay with us overnight.

"More interruptions?" Joey said with a juvenile tone to his voice.

"Yes, so we should get everything that needs to be done out of the way now." Darren said seductively.

Without another word Joey grabbed Darren's hand a dragged him back into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Blaine re-entered the dorm room and sat on the end of his bed, fiddling with his phone. He was still getting used to the idea of having a brother, a brother he had dreamt about on lonely nights, who he had imagined kicking a ball with or watching television while he played with his dolls. <em>I wonder if Darren liked dolls when he was a kid...<em>

Kurt stirred, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes. He sat up and his head spun, which he reacted to with a groan.

"Good morning sleepy head." Blaine said, stepping over and sitting on the bead with Kurt, wrapping his arms around the tired boy's body.

"What time is it?" Kurt mumbled, continuing to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Eleven, but don't stress, we get the day off. I have already been down to speak to the principal. He has a romantic side, and when I told him about our weekend he thought it was adorable... he scares me sometimes."

Both boys laughed, Kurt wincing slightly at the pain in his head. Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should try and have a shower; it might make you feel better. I'll get a coffee ready."

"Yes mum." Kurt said jokingly. Slowly he got out of his bed, and, with help from Blaine, made his way over to the bathroom.

Blaine shut the door behind him and then moved over to the bench that they called a kitchen. He turned the kettle on and put the coffee and sugar into two cups before taking the milk from the fridge and placing it on the bench.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom a little while later, a towel wrapped around his waist. Blaine turned from the coffee he was stirring at the sound of the door. His jaw immediately dropped at the sight of Kurt's chest. This skin on his chest looked just as soft as the skin on his face, and he had surprisingly toned abs.

Kurt noticed, and blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry, but I had to come out and get so-"

"Don't Apologise for this!" Blaine gestured to Kurt, making the half-naked boy blush more.

Kurt smiled and went back into the bathroom to get changed as Blaine finished making the coffees and took them over to the bed.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom again, hair still slightly damp. He was rubbing in the remainder of his moisturiser, and Blaine gestured for him to sit on the bed.

Kurt took his coffee from Blaine and took a big gulp, holding the back of his head to try and prevent his head from spinning. He ignored the scalding pain in his throat as the coffee rushed down.

Blaine stood up and put his ipod on the speaker doc before choosing a song and sitting down on the bed nest to Kurt. The two boys curled up together as the music began, simultaneously adopting face splitting grins.

You think I'm pretty without any make up on...

"Blaine, really? Teenage Dream? You know what this does to me."

He elbowed Blaine playfully, his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine just laughed and smiled deviously. Kurt looked up and gave a mock gasp.

"You did it on purpose you tease."

Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love...

"And... so what if I did?" By now the boys were sat upright, coffees discarded on the desk next to the bed.

The boys looked into each other's eyes, their breath shortening.

"Well, maybe you should stop being such a tease." Kurt's voice was breathy and he sounded hesitant.

Blaine thought for a while, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Kurt, I know that we have spoken about a little, and I know that we aren't in the most romantic of situations bu-"

Blaine was cut off by a pair of lips being placed gently to his own. He stiffened a little, causing Kurt to move back.

"I'm so so-"But now Kurt found himself in the same position Blaine had just been in. Both boys simultaneously melted into the kiss.

Let you put your hand on me in my skin tight jeans...

One of Blaine's hands immediately reached down to Kurt's thighs, which were encased in a pair of very tight black skinny jeans, whilst the other was propping him up on the bed so he was facing Kurt. Kurt was mirroring Blaine's position but had his free hand on Blaine's cheek, softly caressing the morning stubble that had developed.

The boys parted slightly, staring into each other's eyes and both short of breath.

"Wow." Was all Blaine could say. Kurt just nodded. His expression was blank for a while as he stared at the curly haired boys eyes. Then, suddenly, his face broke into a massive smile which threatened to split his face in two.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

The boys giggled, and then after one final peck, snuggled into each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I apologise that my writing is lacking something important. This story is getting difficult to write, but I hope I get better. On the other hand, I have had a fair bit of inspiration for a few one-shots.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So, here is chapter 8. I actually quite like how this turned out.**

**Thankyou so much to all of the kind reviews, I really appreciate it. Reviews are like drugs to me :)**

**I want to mention and author: darkcurls-and-hazeleyes**

**She is amazing and doesn't realise it, so could you guys maybe read some of her stuff and send some reviews her way. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Darren mumbled and stirred, waking up from an amazing dream. He didn't remember what it was, but he was smiling, so it must have been good.<p>

He attempted to stretch but realised that there were a set of strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist, a stomach and chest pressed against his back, a set of legs curled to fit perfectly with his and a face nuzzled into the back of his neck.

He smiled as he felt Joey's arms wrap tighter around his frame. He felt so safe and secure with Joey, and though he'd never admit it, he liked feeling vulnerable when he was with Joey. He liked the feeling of being weak, and being able to have somewhere there who was stronger than him to pick him up and dust him off.

But he would never tell Joey that.

He snuggled back into Joey and closed his eyes. He smelt the boy in the air around him, and it gave him some kind of weird nostalgia.

He let his thoughts drift off on their own accord, scanning through memories of his and Joey's friendship. When he first met Joey, in their first week of university together, he never thought that the boy who was just entering the room as he turned his head up from the paper he was writing on, the boy who shared a quick smile with him before averting his eyes, that boy was going to be his best friend.

That boy was going to be his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Joey entered the room, laptop bag over his shoulder. He looked around for a familiar face, but didn't see anyone from the classes he had had the past couple of days. He took a few steps further into the room, and then he saw them; two hazel eyes, looking up at him. He caught them with his own and shared a smile with the owner as he had done many times this week.<em>

_It had begun ona Monday, when Joey was in the foyer of the big office building, waiting in line to hand in some forms. He let his eyes scan the large foyer. It was large and mainly white and silver, very modern and free of clutter. As Joey's eyes moved to a table near the middle of the big room, they were stopped, crossing paths with another pair of eyes. A pair of stunning hazel eyes. He felt his breath hitch in his throat and a blush creep to his skin at the beauty of the man sat at the table, but remained composed and gave a friendly smile to the man, who had returned it kindly before returning to some paperwork that he was filling out._

_Since then the boys seemed to have a little inside joke. They both found it quite comical that their eyes always seemed to meet, no matter how many other people or distractions there were in the room. Though neither knew the others name, it was comforting for them to both know that there was something familiar to turn to in this new territory._

_Joey walked to the table where he had seen the hazel-eyed, curly-haired man and coughed a little to get his attention. Darren looked up, a little shocked, and smiled kindly._

"_Hey, uh my name's Joey." Joey said. He didn't know why he felt so nervous._

_Darren looked up from his laptop to find a very attractive, crooked jawed Joey looking down at him._

"_Uh... hi. Darren." Darren reached out a hand, which Joey took. Darren's hands were soft, except for his fingertips which were callused from excessive guitar playing. Joey's hands were soft and lanky, with long fingers. Their hands seemed to fit together really well, perfectly even, and it sent something of an electric shock up both of their arms and through their bodies._

"_I... uh... well..." Joey started to babble, never seeming to be able to find the right words._

_Darren was speechless at the beauty of the man who stood before him. How someone could look so masculine, yet so beautiful at the same time, well it astounded him._

"_Well, we have been, kinda... I mean... you know that thing? That we do. And I thought that I should introduce myself._

"_Yeah." Was all Darren could say. His eyes scanned the body in front of him. Joey was quite tall and lanky, but you could see that he was slightly tone. He was wearing a University of Michigan t-shirt and a pair of grey, knee length shorts with a pair of flip flops._

_His hair was medium brown, and quite long. He also had a scruff, having not shaved in a few days._

_Darren seemed to catch his mouth hanging open and he shut it quickly, hoping Joey hadn't noticed. _

_But Joey had noticed and was now wearing a smile which was threatening to split his face into two. He was frozen that way, unable to speak._

_Darren's features were perfectly defined, his jawline covered in scruff. He was well built and his arms looked amazing in the tight light grey t-shirt he was sporting, not to mention his black skinny jeans and red converse sneakers._

_But what Joey found most intriguing was Darren's eyes. His gorgeous hazel eyes. They were a whirlpool of brown and blue and green and they were..._

_Incredible._

_Both boys breath began to quicken and they realised their hands were still holding the others, removing them quickly with a giggle. Both were hesitant to let go, and both hoped the other didn't notice._

"_So, I guess I'll see you 'round?" Joey said, maybe a little too hopefully._

_Again "yeah" was the only thing that Darren could say. The boys shared another warm smile and Joey left towards the door._

* * *

><p>Darren heard his alarm go off and was woken, yet again.<p>

He stirred in his bed, and leant over to turn the alarm off. As soon as he left Joey's arms he missed the warmth.

"Joey..." he whispered gently. "Joey, wake up. Come on."

Joey mumbled something incoherent and squirmed around a little, pulling Darren back close to him.

Darren huffed, and reluctantly got out of bed, moving over to the ensuite door.

He turned back around to take a quick glance and Joey, who had pulled in a pillow to cuddle with in Darren's absence. Darren had never been more jealous of a pillow in his life, but he continued into the ensuite ignoring the cute noises that Joey was making every so often.

He splashed his face with water, dried it with a towel and then brushed his teeth.

Joey continued to stir and mumble, and Darren could hear it through the open door of the bathroom.

"No, Darren... youcan'tleaveme..."

Darren let out a giggle and walked up to the boy in his bed, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here and watch a movie? We can watch something Disney."<p>

Joey said, wrapping his arms around Darren's waist and fiddling with one of the buttons on the front.

Darren giggled as he poured the boiling water into his and Joey's coffee cups.

"I'm sorry, but yes we have to go."

Joey groaned and Darren laughed as he stirred there coffee. Joey let go of Darren's waist to grab his coffee and sit down on the couch with Darren following close behind.

"But I will take you up on you offer for a Disney movie... after we go to the shops."

"But I really don't want to."

"I know, I know... we can make it fun though."

Joey was acting like a petulant child... so Darren was going to treat him like a child.

"How about... who ever can survive the longest without complaining about getting groceries wins?"

Joey seemed confused, but nodded anyway. "What's the prize?" he said suggestively.

"Hmm... how about a kiss? Whoever wins gets to kiss the other one. Deal?"

"Deal"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it got very fluffy towards the end there, but that's okay I think. Fluff is nice :)<strong>

**I really like reviews, so I would appreciate them. Tell what I did right, what I did wrong, what I can change... that sort of stuff.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It's finally here! I have finally gotten around to writing another chapter of this!**

**I am so, so, so sorry that it has taken me this ling but I have been really stuck on what to write. I am not too impressed with this chapter but I don't know... I guess we'll see how it goes.**

**I don't really know where the story is going at this point, and this is very 'filler-ish' but anyway... here you go.**

**I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar issues... it's 1.30am**

**Discl****aimer: I don't own any recognisable characters.**

* * *

><p>"So, are you nervous?" asked Kurt, trying to hold back a giggle as Blaine changed his shirt for the sixth time.<p>

"No, no I'm not nervous... What about this one?" Blaine said, opening his arms and turning to face Kurt who was sitting on one of the beds the bed of their dorm.

The light blue, short sleeved, button-down he was wearing was one size too small, showing off Blaine's toned arms and chest very nicely. Kurt had to use all his self restraint not to grab Blaine then and there and shove him onto the bed.

"Babe, it looks great... So did all the other ones."

Kurt gave a small giggle and walked over to Blaine who had turned back around to the full length mirror on the closet door. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his head on the shorter boys shoulder.

"You look great" Kurt said, Blue eyes meeting Hazel in the mirror. The boys stayed like that for a while, soft smiles gracing their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes in the mirror. Neither would say it, but they looked perfect together. They both knew it, but didn't want to scare the other off.

The relationship was so new and great, they didn't want to jeopardise that.

"You're beautiful." Blaine said after a while.

Kurt smiled and tightened his grip around Blaine slightly.

"So," He said, refusing to let the happy tears in his eyes fall. "You ready?"

"Yeah... yeah. I mean, it's only coffee... and a sleepover."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's use of the word sleepover and placed a kiss to the boys neck.

* * *

><p>"So, are you nervous?" Joey said to Darren across the table. The boys were sat at the coffee shop waiting for Blaine and Kurt.<p>

After receiving a text from Blaine a couple of hours ago, Darren was beginning to freak out a little.

Actually, he was freaking out a lot.

Blaine and Kurt didn't know about him and Joey yet. Darren knew that Blaine and Kurt wouldn't mind, but what would they say or think?

Darren tried to push the thought away.

"Nervous? Me? No... not at all."

Joey gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look and Darren broke.

"Fine. Fine, yes... yes I am very nervous." Darren said, not looking Joey in the eyes and trying not to let his embarrassment show.

Joey reached across the table and took Darren's hands in his own. Shocked by this, Darren quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at them.

Joey giggled and squeezed them a little to get Darren's attention.

"Don't worry about anyone else. Look at me. I'm here, its okay. You have nothing to be nervous about."

Darren gave a half-hearted smile and continued to dart his eyes around the room.

"Hey. What are you so worried about?"

"I just... you've always been so secretive and closed off about our relationship... and now we're holding hands in public. I just, guess I'm not used to you being so forward."

"I was just worried about you. You've never really been very open, in any of your relationships and I didn't want you to feel exposed. You're okay with this aren't you? Holding hands? I mean, we don't have to I just... I really, really like you and I don't care if people know and I like to hold hands with you and I jus-"

"Joey. It's okay. I'm fine with it." Darren said squeezing Joey's hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into the coffee shop hand in hand and started scanning for Darren and Joey.<p>

"Do you think they forgot?" Darren said, shuffling on his feet.

"No... there they are. Up the back."

Darren followed to where Kurt had raised his finger and sure enough there were Joey and Darren... holding hands.

"I knew there was something going on between them." Kurt said, mostly to himself.

Kurt and Blaine walked over and greeted the boys, Darren briefly letting go of Joey's hand to stand up and give Blaine a hug.

Darren took seat next to Joey on one side of the booth while Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other on the other side.

"So, how are you two?" Blaine said, eyes flicking down to the boys hands which where setteled on the table.

"We're great." Darren said, smiling at Joey who nodded.

"I didn't realise you two were together." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, no one did until a few days ago actually."

"Oh. Well, good for you two. I'm gonna go and order us some coffee." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand before releasing it and walking over to order some coffee.

"What about you two?" Darren said, sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah, we're great." Blaine said, looking over at Kurt and smiling fondly.

Joey and Darren shared a smile, recognising the look of pure adoration on Blaine's face.

"So... Blaine. Tell me. What has your life been like? Where did you grow up? Go to school? Who were your adopted parents?" Darren asked.

"Uh, well. I grew up in Lima and was home schooled until I was old enough to go to high school. I was kicked out of the first high school I attended by bullies..." Blaine paused for a moment, trying to re-gather his thoughts after the weird flashback. "And now I'm at Dalton Academy. I have been learning music since I was very young and my adopted parents, Maria Anderson and Jeffery Anderson, have been very supportive. I have no adopted siblings but I do have a pet cat named Snowball." Blaine giggled slightly. "I am part of the show choir at my school, so is Kurt. We actually met at Dalton, but it was before he was a student there."

Joey and Darren both gave him a confused look but he just shoved it aside.

"That's a long story." Blaine smiled at the memory of their meeting on the staircase and returned his attention back to the boys in front of him, just as Kurt came back with their coffees.

"One medium drip with cinnamon" Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek as he slid back into his seat.

"What about you?" Blaine said, taking a long gulp from his coffee and thanking Kurt with a kiss.

"Well, I grew up in California. Went to a public school my whole life but flew through it so I skipped a couple of years which is why I am in University now and you're still in high school. I had a pretty easy school life. I just stayed out of peoples way and for the most part they didn't bother me. I moved to Michigan when I came to college and I live off campus in an apartment with some of my friends from the musical. My adopted parents, Cerina and Charles Criss bought me a guitar when I was 6 and I taught myself how to play, with some help from my dad. I learnt violin and piano in school. Joey and I met during my first week of University." Joey giggled lightly under his breath and squeezed Darren's hand. "Some of my friends and I decided that it would be fun if we put on a musical about Harry Potter so we did and that's where A Very Potter Musical came from. We plan on putting it up on youtube so our family and friends who couldn't make it can come... so that should be interesting."

All of the boys laughed for a moment and the Blaine's phone started ringing.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat..._

"Is that 'Part of your world?" Darren asked enthusiastically while Joey face-palmed and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah. I know it's dorky but it's one of my favourite Disney songs." Blaine said quickly before answering his phone.

"Oh, hey Wes. Yeah I am pretty sure he liked it... Why are you asking me this now? Okay, well I'll talk to you later... bye."

"I swear, he is going to get it one day."

The rest of the coffee date went pretty well. They talked about Disney and their favourite shows, and Joey made the mistake of bringing up the fact that he had a secret interest in fashion. That started Kurt into a half an hour long talk about this month's 'trends'.

Eventually they decided to head back to Darren's apartment where Joey would also be staying the night.

"Boys night in hey?" Joey said wrapping his arms around Darren's waist, who was stood at the kitchen bench making some Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner.

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled on the couch watching 'the Lion King' after discovering the only dvd's Darren had in there were Disney.

"Looks like it." Darren said, leaning back into Joey's embrace.

"Dinner's ready" He called out, giving Joey a quick kiss on the cheek before handing him two bowls to take to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I totally made the back-stories up... but I guess they are kind of believable.<strong>

**What do you guys think should happen with this because I really don't know what the problem in this plot is supposed to be ...**

**Do you think**

**a) someone should become terminally ill**

**b) a car crash perhaps?**

**c) One of the couples has an argument.**

**d) anything else you suggest**

**Send me a review or a private message and let me know what you think I should do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** O****h My Gosh! An Update.**

**It's a miracle, guys.**

**I have finally sat down and written out a plan for this story... which is very exciting. **

**I still don't know how many chapters this will have. It's up to you guys... would you like to see more chapters, or do you think that it ending in two chapter's time would be better?**

**I'd really appreciate feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The boys spent the night huddled on the couch watching Disney movies and singing along to all the songs. They fell asleep leant against one another but none of them really seemed to mind.<p>

Kurt was the first to wake up. He blinked the sleep away and took in the small room and the three bodies that were squished near him. He smiled when he felt Blaine squeeze him a little tighter with the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

He stood up, trying his best not to laugh as Blaine fell onto Darren and nuzzled into his side, and walked over to the bathroom.

He looked at his face in the mirror, cringing a little when he realised that he had skipped hi moisturising routine the night before.

He leant down to splash some water in his face and was shocked to feel an unfamiliar pair of hands on his hips.

"Hey, beautiful."

Kurt froze as he heard the voice that wasn't Blaine, unfamiliar breath tickling his neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurt asked, voice shaky.

"Shhh... it's okay. Darren and Blaine went out to get us some breakfast. They'll be gone for a while."

"What? You're with Darren, I'm with Blaine. Get off me." Kurt said, pushing away and walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Joey said, his tone seemingly sincere. "I just... You're Hot, Kurt. And Darren just doesn't like the idea of physicality and I just..."

Kurt was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Plus," The sincere tone in Joey's voice had now been replaced but a seductive one. He walked up to Kurt and placed a hand on his hip. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Without any warning, Joey leaned in and kissed Kurt hard. Kurt didn't return the kiss, he just stood they frozen with fear.

Joey kept his lips planted on Kurt's when the door opened.

"...favourite magazine is Vogue, I bought him a full subscrip- What the hell?" Blaine stopped talking to Darren as he took in the scene.

Kurt finally found the strength to push Joey off him and turned to Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Blaine please, I can explain."

"Why Kurt? Why would you..." And with that Blaine was running out of the room.

Kurt stood there, unable to move. He could see the rage on Darren's face and he knew that if he was anything like Blaine, Joey was about to get yelled at big time.

"What the FUCK?" Darren yelled, eyes locked with Joey's.

"You know what, don't even answer that. It's going to be bullshit anyway." He said. Stepping forward and putting himself between Joey and Kurt.

"Darren, it wasn't m-"

"Don't you fucking dare. You expect me to believe that it was him initiating this? He's fucking terrified Joey, and Blaine's just too oblivious to have noticed. Kurt's shaking for fucks sake. Joey, we've been friends for a long time... I never, ever would have thought that yo-"

"But D, I..."

"Leave Joey." Darren said through gritted teeth. He didn't take his eyes off of Joey until he had left and shut the door behind him.

As soon as the door had shut Darren turned to Kurt, the latter now curled up into a ball on the ground. Darren rushed to sit next to him placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay. What's happened? What did he do?"

"I was in the b-bathroom and h-he came and p-put his h-hands on my w-waist, and he said y-you and Blaine had gone to get b-breakfast and then h-he kissed m-me and... and..." Kurt's body was shaking violently, tears running down his cheeks. He was so broken, and Blaine thought it was Kurt's fault.

"And now B-blaine hates me." Kurt said, shaking more now and curling in on himself more.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Blaine will come to his senses."

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked the snow with his red sneaker, hands shoved forcefully into his pockets. How could Kurt have done that?<p>

_Kurt's mine. We're in love._

Blaine wiped a tear of his cheek and wrapped his coat tighter around his body.

_And the look on Joey's face. He was loving it. And Kurt... well he..._

_He looked terrified._

_He didn't do it._

Blaine ran as fast as he could back to the room. He didn't even notice when he ran past an angry looking Joey sitting on the side of the road waiting for a car to pick him up.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned into Darren's embrace, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and trying to stop himself from crying. Darren continued to rock him, patting the back of his head and shushing him occasionally when Kurt's sobs got more violent.<p>

Both boys heads shot up when the door to the apartment opened.

Blaine walked straight over to Kurt and sat on his free side, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriends frame that was still being wracked with sobs.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm sorry." Blaine said, refusing to let his tears fall.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just leaned into Blaine and grabbed a fist full of Blaine's jacket which he hadn't bothered taking off.

"B-blaine... I... I..."

"Shhh. It's okay. I know it wasn't you." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and started rubbing circles into his back.

"What happened?" He asked, turning to Darren.

"I have no idea." He said, clearly confused. "Joey usually isn't like that... I don't know where it came from. I am so sorry, both of you. This never should have happened."

Kurt had calmed down slightly by now, Blaine's presence obviously helping.

"It's okay." He said shakily, removing his head from the crook of Blaine's neck to give a half-hearted smile to Darren. "It wasn't your fault."

"Did you guys want anything? A glass of water?" He said with a sad smile.

Kurt nodded and buried his head in between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stayed the night at Darren's listening to him apologise for Joey's behaviour.<p>

When the boys went to the spare room, Darren settled on the couch with the television on, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too preoccupied thinking about the day's events.

He vaguely noticed a commercial for some table-thing, when his phone rang from across the room. He walked over and turned the phone off. He didn't need to check the caller id, he knew from the 'Not Alone' ring tone that it was Joey.

He chucked the phone onto the couch and then headed to his bedroom.

_I have a feeling I won't be sleeping much tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>So, disclaimer. I don't think that Joey would EVER do this in real life, but the story needed something to spice it up a bit. I hope no one's offended or anything.<strong>

**Don't worry, things will get better. I promise :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Yay! We have an update!**

**I'm so sorry It's been so long, but school started back about two weeks ago and I've been settling in, plus I had a bit of a hectic holiday.**

**But I'm back and writing. I've managed to punch out about 7000 words today. I uploaded an extra chapter of 'Klisses and Cuddles and Fluff, Oh My!' and I uploaded a Kurtofsky one-shot (yes, I ship it. Don't hate on me)**

**But yeah, here's an extra chapter :)**

**Hopefully 'Bridges We Burn' will be updated soon as well.**

**I love you all. Thankyou for sticking with this story. I'm constantly shocked at the feedback I get.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Darren waved as Blaine and Kurt drove away from the house. After Darren insisted they stay for breakfast and continued to apologise, they decided it was time to go.<p>

He stood at his door until the car was out of sight, and then turned and stepped back into the apartment building. The elevator ride seemed too quiet. He felt empty, like something was missing.

Because something _was_ missing.

He missed Joey, there was no denying that.

But he also didn't understand what had happened.

_Why would Joey do that? Am I not good enough?_ He thought as the elevator came to a stop.

He walked out and down the hall to apartment. And soon as the door closed behind him he fell to his knees and burst into tears.

000

"I tried to call him last night, he wouldn't pick up." Joey said to Lauren, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he poured himself a drink.

"I feel terrible, Lauren. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I've almost had a whole carton of Orange juice. I just don't know what to do."

"_Well, I think you need to ask yourself why you did it."_

"I... I know why. I just... I've never told you guys before. I've never told anyone... When I was in higschool I got picked on a lot. I was a nerd, I never had a girlfriend, I wasn't very attractive, and I was pretty fat... During my Junior year I... I changed. I started having nightmares, I didn't talk to anyone... It was bad. I didn't think it could get any worse, but it did. My mum died, and my dad... Well to put it lightly, he was an asshole. I became really closed off from the world. I lashed out at people, and anything that triggered memories of the bullying changed me. Made me a different person.

I think that's what happened yesterday. I know I had a bad dream, and when I woke up I didn't really feel awake. I honestly don't remember much. I know that when Darren and Blaine got back I snapped out of it, but... I don't know how to explain it. It's like something takes over my body."

There was silence from the other end of the phone.

Joey walked over to the couch and brought his knees to his chest once he had put the glass on the table.

"I... I had no idea." Lauren said, obviously shocked.

"Yeah. Last night I had a terrible dream... it was horrible... and when I woke up I literally couldn't control myself."

"I think you need to tell Darren."

"I want to, he won't listen."

"I'll talk to him for you, okay? I won't say anything about the nightmares... you should tell him about that. I also think you should apologise to Kurt and Blaine."

"Alright. And Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She giggled and hung up the phone. He put the phone down on the couch next to him and rested his chin on his knees, both arms wrapping around his legs.

_Maybe everything will work out._

* * *

><p>Darren was shocked when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't think that anyone would come over today, and he hoped Joey wasn't stupid enough to show up.<p>

His eyes were puffy and red from crying and his hair was a bigger mess than usual, but he just walked over to the door and opened it.

He was surprised to see an annoyed Lauren standing there, hand on hip.

"Don't you answer your phone?" She asked, trying to be firm but failing slightly as she took in Darren's appearance.

"Sorry, it's turned off." He mumbled, stepping out of the way so she could come in.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to flatten his hair and failing.

"So, what brings you here?" He said, trying to sound as composed as possible.

"Well, I spoke to Joey," She paused, as if expecting him to say something. When he didn't, she continued.

"I think you should talk to him."

"And say what?"

She thought for a minute. She hadn't really expected that.

"Maybe you don't need to say anything... Maybe you should just listen to what he has to say. You've known him long enough to know that he wouldn't do something like that without having a damn good reason."

"But I-"

"No buts. Just here him out."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hey Lauren?" He said, just as she reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled and left, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine got back to Westerville alright. Kurt was still a little shaken and he didn't let go of Blaine's hand the whole way there. Blaine was furious. He just didn't understand. Joey seemed so nice... why would he do something like that?<p>

That night they both laid in Blaine's, pressed closely together. Blaine kept placing soft kisses along Kurt's neck and jaw, murmuring _I love you's _and_ you're beautiful's._

Kurt just sighed and tried not to cry. He'd brushed his teeth that many times he couldn't count, and he still felt dirty. He wanted to kiss Blaine, to get rid of the feeling. But he couldn't. He wouldn't let Blaine kiss his lips. He was broken and contaminated and Blaine deserved so much more than that.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning to the feeling of lips on his neck, kissing sloppily and sucking and some places.<p>

He whined and squirmed a little. _How long had Blaine been doing that?_

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine smiled and leant in for a kiss, but Kurt moved his head so Blaine would miss and kiss his cheek.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up and moving back a little. Concern was heavy in his voice and his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from him eyes.

"Why... why won't you let me kiss you?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"I... because. I'm..." And then he broke down, sobs making his body jerk violently.

"Because I'm gross and used and contaminated and broken and..."

Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and rocked him back and forth, placing kisses to the top of his head.

"I love you, Kurt. I know you didn't initiate that kiss. You aren't gross or used or contaminated _or_ broken. You are amazing and beautiful and mine. No one is allowed to do that to you. You're mine."

Blaine practically growled the last few words. He squeezed Kurt tighter into him and used a hand to tilt Kurt's chin up.

"Can I kiss you? Please?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded, so Blaine leant in and touched their lips together.

It was sweet and tender, Blaine waiting a while before tentatively letting his tongue sweep over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt let out a little gasp and opened his mouth to accommodate Blaine's tongue. The stayed that way for a long time, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

"I love you." Blaine said when they finally pulled back.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled up at him.

Blaine let go of Kurt so the latter could stretch and then he froze and stared at Kurt's neck.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just... Sorry." He pointed to Kurt's neck.

Kurt gave him a confused look and walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

He let out a horrified squeak and Blaine fell into a fit of hysterics on the bed.

Kurt stormed out of the bathroom and stood at the side of Blaine's bad, furious.

"Blaine. This," he pointed to the purpling spot on his neck. "Is the biggest freaking hickey I have ever seen."

Blaine stood up and stepped in front of Kurt, arms wrapping around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He said, nuzzling into Kurt's neck and placing kitten licks on the mark.

"No you aren't." Kurt said, trying to sound annoyed but sounding incredibly breathless instead.

Blaine made a sound of agreement into Kurt's neck and sucked on the mark, hard.

"Aah." Kurt squirmed.

"Sorry... But I'm really not."

Kurt huffed playfully.

"Come one, don't be like that. Now everyone knows your mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading :)<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's**** Note:**** Yay! I finally finished this chapter. It was really hard for me to write, and I'm not sure why. It was seriously like; write one line, take a five minute break. Write another line, take another break.**

****Guess what guys? That's the second last chapter. I've started writing the Epilogue, so it should be up soon. I have a feeling it's going to be pretty long though.****

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Darren woke up to hear his ringtone blaring. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbed his phone from his bedside table and hit the 'answer' button.<p>

"Hello" he said blearily into the phone.

"Open the door! I've been stood here for fifteen minutes."

"Wha- Lauren? What are you doing here?" He stood up and left his bedroom, heading towards the door.

"The question is; why are you still asleep at 11am?"

"I was tired? Look, I'm hanging up now." He hit the end button and put his phone on the coffee table as he walked through the lounge room.

He reached the front door, unlocked it, and opened it to find not only Lauren, but Joey standing outside his apartment.

Lauren stepped in past Darren and Joey, on the other hand, stood at the door awkwardly, fiddling with a loose thread on the end of the sleeve.

"Hey." Darren said awkwardly, not quite sure how to greet the boy in front of him.

"Uh, hey." He tried to keep the nervous tremor out of his voice while he spoke. "Can I… come in?"

"Sure."

Darren stepped away from the door and let Joey in before closing it.

"Have a seat." He jerked his head over to the couch. "Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, water would be nice." Joey smiled slightly. _Polite as ever, _he thought.

"I'll come with you, Darren." Lauren said, a mischevious smile playing on her lips.

Darren went into the kitchen and got Joey's water, as well as a glass of Apple Juice for himself. He avoided eye contact with Lauren, who was smirking at him. He ignored her when she tried to speak, but just as he was about to leave, he hissed a "please, leave!". When he returned to the room and sat on the couch Joey snorted, trying to cover up a laugh.

"What?" Darren said self-consciously.

"Minute Maid?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Of Course. Apple Juice, Man. Fucking Delicious!"

Both boys started laughing loudly, almost spilling their drinks. They both seemed to realise at the same time that they weren't supposed to be enjoying each other's company, and settled back down awkwardly.

"So," Darren said after a while. "What brings you here?" He tried to make his tone playful, but he just sounded strained. He knew why Joey was here, they both did.

"I wanted to… to tell you something. I think you should know… something about me."

"Joey, you're scaring me." Darren said, concerned. Joey had started shaking, and he could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I… yesterday. That wasn't me. I know that sounds stupid. And it was me; the person… but…"

Joey explained about the bullying and the personality problems. He told Darren that he really had no control over himself yesterday and that he was sorry.

"I just don't know what to do, Darren. I don't know how to stop it. I've been alright since high school, but every now and then something sets me off. Sometimes it's a dream, sometimes it a person… Things as simple as noises can make me act weird."

"I'm just so sorry." Joey cried into Darren's chest. Darren's arms wrapped around Joey, who was leaning into his side, and arm wrapped around his waist.

"It's alright, I forgive you. It's okay." Darren coaxed Joey's chin up with two fingers and brushed some hair out of his face.

"It's alright. We'll get you some help. We can fix this." He looked into Joey's eyes, trying to figure out the emotion in them.

Slowly, tentatively, he brought his lips down and pushed them against Joey's. Their eyes fluttered simultaneously and Joey let out a sigh, melting into the kiss. Darren wrapped his arms around Joey tighter, not willing to let go just yet.

They broke their lips apart but kept their faces close, breathing each other in.

"I… I love you, Joey."

"I love you too."

Their lips reconnected, slow and sensual.

In the doorway of the kitchen, Lauren smiled.

_Well Done,_ she thought to herself.

"Well boys, I hate to ruin the moment, but I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving. You guys have fun." She winked as she walked past the, stopping at the door and turning.

"And Joey, don't forget to call Kurt and Blaine… they deserve an apology."

"Thanks Lauren." Joey said. Darren just smiled and kissed the top of Joey's head.

"No problem." She smiled and left, quickly looking through the peephole and seeing the boys cuddling on the couch, talking.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Joey. We appreciate you apologising." Blaine said into the phone, which he was holding between himself and Kurt. They had just got to their dorm after school when Kurt's phone had rung. During the phone call the two had moved onto Kurt's bed, and put the phone on loudspeaker.<p>

"_It's alright. I am truly sorry about what happened."_

"We know. We'll talk to you guys soon, alright?"

"_Okay, see you later."_

Blaine pressed end on the phone and looked at Kurt. The countertenor had an un-readable expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine pondered, moving closer and guiding Kurt back so they were leaned up against the head rest, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"I don't know… It's just, wow. I wasn't expecting that." Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest, and Blaine smiled fondly.

"mmm" Blaine agreed.

Kurt squirmed and giggled when Blaine brushed his finger over the skin of Kurt's hip, which had been exposed when his shirt had been pulled up.

"Blaine, that tickles." He laughed out.

Blaine did it again, trying to make it as light as possible.

"Blaine! Stop it." Kurt protested, smacking his lightly on the chest. Blaine smirked and flipped them so he was straddling Kurt, the latter beneath him, giggling.

Blaine lent down and kissed Kurt, sweet and slow.

"You drive me crazy." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, before kissing him hard. He licked tentatively at the line of Kurt's lips, which opened up immediately for him. He let his tongue dip into Kurt's mouth, tasting and exploring.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, pulling away only slightly to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

Blaine smiled down and Kurt and brushed his bangs off of his face.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou so much for everyon'e support. This was my first ever fanfic! I can't believe it's almost done. This feels like some sort of milestone :)<strong>

**xoxo**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**** Well, here it is guys. The Epilogue.**

**I want to say thankyou to everyone who has favourited, story/author alerted, and reviewed. Thanks for putting up with my incredibly bad updating, and the quality of my writing. Thanks to everyone who gave me advice, or left constructive criticism. I appreciate it all so much!**

**Here is the last chapter of my first ever fanfic.**

**Enjoy :)**

***Warning* Mention of sex.**

* * *

><p><em>*Approximately one year later*<em>

"Oh My God, Joey…" Darren moaned as Joey sucked and nipped at his neck.

"What is it baby, what do you want?" Joey mumbled, licking over Darren's pulse point.

"You… I want you. God Joey, I need you now." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. Joey froze and sat up a little straighter where he was straddling his boyfriend's hips.

They'd been going steady for a year, but they had pretty much steered clear of and sort of conversations about sex. Not to say Darren hadn't thought about it. Obviously he had, he just never really expected it to slip out like that.

"Uh… Sorry." Darren said. _You've blown it now._

"Shh," Joey pushed a finger to Darren's lips. "Do you really want that?"

"Uh…" Yeah. He did want that. He loved Joey. He wanted to be close to him. "Yeah… I, I do…"

Darren avoided Joey's eyes, looking anywhere but up. What if he'd blown it? What if Joey wanted nothing to do with him?

Joey tilted Darren's chin up with two fingers and placed a light kiss to his lips.

"I fucking love you." He growled before attacking Darren's lips.

Darren let out a sigh of relief, his arms reaching up to wind around Joey's neck.

"I fucking love you too." Darren mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Are you ready?" Blaine yelled through the bathroom door. He was currently situated on Kurt's bed, a huge smile on his face.<p>

"Almost. Can you tell me where we're going?" Kurt called back.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Blaine said, smiling fondly when he heard Kurt huff something.

Kurt exited the bathroom a few minutes later looking as stunning as ever. His hair was immaculate, his skin was glowing, and his pants were so tight they looked painted on. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and kissing him fiercely.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away. "I couldn't resist."

Kurt giggled and pecked Blaine's lips before stepping away and grabbing his phone and keys from his desk.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, excited.

"Yes, I'm ready." Kurt smiled. Blaine grabbed his hand and started practically dragging him out of the house.

"Well, that was fun." Darren said breathlessly. He began to giggle, feeling the usual high he got after a good makeout session with Joey.

"Very." Joey smiled fondly at the man in front of him. He got up and straightened out his clothes. "Now, come on. I don't want us to be late."

"I still can't believe he's going to be… you know. I mean, it's sweet but they're so young."

"I think it'll be good for them. Besides, it was an excuse to come and get a hotel room away from everyone else." Joey lowered his voice, waggling his eyebrows at Darren who just laughed and threw a pillow at him.

The two got changed in a comfortable silence and then headed out the door of the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Okay Blaine, we're here. Now can you tell me exactly where 'here' is?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled the car to a stop in some sort of car park.<p>

"Nope. Actually, I have this for you." Blaine pulled out a blindfold, seemingly from mid-air, and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt sighed and mumbled something about his hair, but tied the blindfold around his eyes. Blaine waved his hands around and made some weird faces to make sure Kurt couldn't see anything before getting out of the car and going around to the passenger side to help Kurt out.

With a little difficulty, and a lot of 'watch your step' and 'there's a bump there' the two boys made it to the entrance of the building.

Kurt was buzzing with excitement and nerves, having no idea what was going on.

Blaine led him further into the building and Kurt could hear some soft music as well as some murmuring voices. Blaine removed Kurt's blindfold, and Kurt was shocked to see a huge ball room, a few tables set with fine dinner sets, a stage at the far end of the room, a huge chandelier in the centre of the ceiling and a set of large windows that looked out into fields and gardens.

Kurt looked around, taking everything in. He was also shocked to see all the people that were there. People from Glee, the Warblers, and even the Starkids. They were all set out at various tables, sipping on drinks and chatting with each other.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"Happy Birthday, Kurt." Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Oh Blaine, thankyou!" Kurt turned and flung his arms around Blaine, nearly tipping them over with the force. He willed himself not to cry and leaned back, quickly pecking Blaine's lips before turning back to the room and taking a few steps in.

"Ooh, look! They're here!" Joey said a little louder than what was probably necessary.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the entrance to the ballroom. Kurt's arm was linked through Blaine's the two of them smiling hugely as they walked in. There was a huge roar of applause and whoops, everyone yelling variations of 'Happy Birthday, Kurt'.

Kurt just smiled and gave Blaine a warm look before going to greet everyone with hugs and 'hellos'.

Blaine stood back, smiling at the sheer joy that was painted on his boyfriend's face. Even now he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to call Kurt his boyfriend. That gorgeous man was his, and he planned on spending the rest of his life with him, if Kurt would let him. Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when a he felt someone tap him lightly on the arm.

"Hey little bro!" Darren smiled at Blaine.

"Hey, it's been too long. How've you been?"

"Yeah, good. The new show's coming along well, which is good."

"How're you and Joey?"

Darren looked over at the man in question, who was talking animatedly to a boy with a mowhawk, and another that seemed to be in a wheelchair, both of whom Darren had never seen before.

"Better than ever." He said dreamily.

Blaine smiled at the lovesick expression on his brother's face and briefly wondered if that's how he looked when he was looking at Kurt. No wonder he was always compared to a puppy.

"And, uh, what about you and Kurt?" Darren coughed awkwardly, catching himself daydreaming.

"Yeah, we're really good. Amazing… he's amazing."

"Glad to hear it!" He patted Blaine on the back. "Well, I'm gonna go and control my boyfriend before he tells those boys something he shouldn't."

They both laughed and shared a smile before he Darren walked off and sat next to Joey.

_Well_, he thought to himself, _it's now or never_.

He walked over to the stage and took the mic, tapping it a couple of time to check it was working.

"Hello everyone, can I have your attention please?"

The room gradually got quiet, and everyone returned to their seats. Kurt had sat at a table with Wes, David, Nick, Jess, Mercedes and Rachel, the seven of them smiling up at Blaine.

"Uh, well, hi everyone. Thankyou for coming. I really appreciate, and I know Kurt does too. I did have what I was going to say when I got up here all planned out in my head, but I'm kind of blabbering now, so I guess I'll just cut to the chase.

'I love you, Kurt. You mean everything to me. I honestly can't imagine my life without you. I've been trying to think of ways to top your birthday present last year, which is turning out to be near impossible. But, I think this might come close. First of all, I have a bit of a song prepared. So, I suppose you should all get comfortable." There were some light laughs around the room as he moved to the piano, placing the microphone on the stand above it.

He started a slow melody, the notes floating around the room. Then, he began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on  
>You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt was wearing a face-splitting smile, and he could feel tears falling down his cheeks. This was the best birthday present ever.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck but  
>Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now<br>Every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love  
>We can dance, until we die<br>You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a  
>Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,<br>I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back no<em>

The song came to an end, and there was a round of applause, Kurt trying to control his tears.

"Can you, uh… Can you come here please?" Blaine said, looking right at Kurt.

Kurt was looking up at Blaine, tears in his eyes. He nodded and quickly stood up, hurrying up on to the stage.

"Kurt," Blaine took his hand. "I know it's not much but…" He let go of Kurt's hand after a quick squeeze and reached into his pocket to grab out a small box. He placed the microphone on a stand at the front of the stage and used his now free hand to open the box. Inside was a small ring, Gold and Red with a small bow on top.

"This is a promise ring. It's my promise to you that no matter what happens, I'll always be yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt, if you'd let me. I… I can't really put into words how much you mean to me. I just… I love you. With all my heart. I promise," He took out the ring and slipped it onto Kurt's finger, looking him right in the eye. "That I'll be yours as long as I live."

There was silence in the room for a while, Kurt had his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. In a flash he had his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, and the people in the room were cheering and clapping. Neither boy could hear them though. They were too caught up in each other.

"I love you Blaine. Thankyou… for everything."

Blaine didn't reply, just pulled back from the hug and placed a sweet, tender kiss to Kurt's lips.

* * *

><p>Joey cheered and clapped with all his might, whooping and jumping excitedly. He didn't notice that Darren was sitting down, head in his hands.<p>

That was, until he heard a sniffle over the cheering.

"Darren? Babe, what's wrong?" He sat down next to the boy and pulled him close, an arm wrapping protectively around his shoulders.

"It's just… th-they're really sweet and it… it made me think of y-you and… and…" And Darren was crying again, hard.

Joey just held him tight and rocked him gently, stroking his hair.

"Joey?" Darren asked, looking up with big earnest eyes.

"Yeah?" He said softly, pushing a stray curl back with his fingers.

"Would you, maybe one day, wanna… I dunno, get married? Like, is it something you've ever thought about or…"

"Maybe one day, Darren." He placed a light kiss to his boyfriends mouth, running his thumb across his cheek to wipe away a few tears. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks, I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**Xx**


End file.
